


A Master Challenge

by frozenadventures



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Master Challenge, Challenges, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenadventures/pseuds/frozenadventures
Summary: Challenge request - primarily Kylo Ren/Reader.





	

Okay, I've had this idea in the back of my mind for a while now and I REALLY want to see someone try this.

Can be a one-shot or multi-chapter fic, but must contain:  
Kylo Ren/Reader, non-con, ace/demisexual Reader, forced orgasm. Reader should be a member of the First Order or someone in an organization affiliated with the First Order - Reader is NOT a prisoner. Reader does NOT find Kylo Ren attractive initially and may actually make fun of his appearance.

Some rules:  
No Daddy/Girl kink, no OOC piercings or tattoos, 

For multi-chapter, ideas going forward:  
Creampie, Crylo Ren, escape/defection to Resistance, pregnancy, any of the tagged relationships.

Please tag "A Master Challenge".


End file.
